Planes of Existence
There are many Planes that exist outside of Orre, most have been severed from Orre for unknown reasons. The Horizon Walkers wander Orre in a loose collective keeping the realms separate to maintain order. They have a special sense that allows them to seek out entrances to other realms and have the ability to close them. All realms circle Orre as it is the center of balance in the cosmos. They exist on several levels mirroring the alignment system. though Aetalainia is layered over Orre and has no innate alignment. Only scholars really know or care to know about the different planes, as they have next to no influence on Orre anymore. Though the discerning can find the remnants of their connection. Plane of Mortality / Orre The material plane, consisting of several continents. It is almost entirely severed from the rest of the Planes, only barely touching Aetalainia, nobody knows why or how. The Undying patrons live here and can quite easily form pacts, making them the most common patron. KNOWN INHABITANTS All mortals Plane of Eternity / Aetalainia The plane where the Gods dwell, it's broken up into a domain for each God where they tend to rule supreme or at least have a lot of control over it. Eldione overrules everything here - though she rules over all the Planes, allegedly. The Celestial patrons, such as Archons and the Sovereign, dwell here and can reach out to their warlocks more easily than the other patrons - they are the second most common. KNOWN INHABITANTS The Gods The Churning Rage / Ethurus A plane that was once absolutely separate from Orre - it somehow spilled over onto the Distant Continent and is likely how Urs'ati, the Beast, came to be there. The Fiendish patrons dwell here Alignment: Evil KNOWN INHABITANTS ??? The Whirling Chaos / Edrilyra Where the Fey originally came from, the ones living on Orre now are an echo of the powerful creatures inhabiting Edrilyra - a realm of pure magic and chaos. It is infinite in possibilities and power. The Archfey patrons dwell here and have the power to reach out to Orre. Alignment: Chaotic KNOWN INHABITANTS The Queen of Whispers The Median / Aukidian A realm of never ending darkness and strangeness, it drives anyone who strays into it for too long mad. Including its inhabitants. It exists in a perpetual state of ruin, it was once something different but it was destroyed a long, long time ago even its denizens don't remember. Despite the fact it should be chaotic in alignment - it holds the neutrality it once possessed before its destruction. Alignment: Neutral KNOWN INHABITANTS The Dark Empyrean The Perfect Order / Istuiseryn A realm of rigidity, everything is the same and uniform. Change is nonexistent, a stagnant and simple place - it is almost entirely lifeless except for blank creatures who move and upkeep the place; they are passive until provoked in which case they become beyond feral and will attack without prejudice. Alignment: Lawful The Endless Day / Khylux A realm of energy and gentleness, all the creatures who inhabit this realm are endlessly helpful to the point of being overbearing. They will do whatever is necessary to aid those in need or perceived need, some Celestials dwell here though they have trouble connecting with patrons due to how removed from Orre Khylux is. Alignment: Good